Galar Journey Begins!
Transcript Elizabeth wakes up in Hau'oli City, another journey on her mind. Elizabeth: Today we're heading off. Rotom: Where to? Akeno: Let's see... Elizabeth: It's called Galar. Swampert: I was thinking that too. Elizabeth briefly slows down once she passes the edge of Hau'oli City, knowing her friend was on the other side. Rotom: Chop chop. Less dwelling, more walking. Elizabeth: Right. Soon they're on a plane headed for Galar. Akeno was with Swampert next to Elizabeth and Rotom. And Glorysia was right behind them. Meanwhile, in Galar, a girl who had just become a Trainer was praying for her third time out of five Anny: Finished praying now. Want to go for a walk, Scorbunny? Scorbunny: Uh huh. Anny: Glad you're my partner, Allah told me to choose you. Scorbunny: He did? Rotom: THAT'S GALAR!!!! WOOOOO!!!!!! Pilot: Keep quiet over there. Swampert: Keep your voice down.... Rotom: Sorry. Elizabeth: Rotom always acts like a noisy baby. Ultra: I’ll be down at the Lab if you need me. New Region, New Game, New Pokémon. Akeno: We'll catch with you later. It then shows Ultra picking out his Starter. Ultra: Um... I’ll take Sobble! The gang arrive just as Ultra chose his starter. Later, one of the professor's Sobble has taken a liking to Elizabeth. Sobble: TAKE ME WITH YOU! A Scorbunny approached Akeno, sniffing at her, and then nuzzling her leg. Professor: Looks like those Pokémon have taken a liking to you. Sobble: Can I please go with her? Scorbunny: And I wanna go with her. Grookey looked at a girl who just arrived. Anny: What's up with your Grookey? Manaphy: It seems to like you. Professor chuckled. Professor: Alright, you can go with them. Professor gives them the Poké balls. Sobble is elated and jumps up and down on Elizabeth's head in excitement. When they're leaving the lab, suddenly a net grabs Rotom. Akeno: Team Rocket!! Eddie: Who else would steal a Rotom! Anny: Team who? Elizabeth: They're bad guys. Elizabeth: Give back my Rotom this instant. Ultra: *Takes out gun* And it looks like they need a couple bullets up their asses! Anny: Whoa! Put the gun down, please! Emily: Sorry stupid, no can do. Eddie: Rotom belongs to the boss and it has our name on it! Ditto: No it doesn't! Emily: Get over it! Ultra, having had enough, suddenly mutates into Ink-Bendy. Elizabeth: Use Bubble Beam, Sobble. Akeno: Quick, Swampert use Hydro Pump. Emily: Oh no, you don't! She shoots a net, trapping Swampert. Akeno: No good.. Scorbunny: ENOUGH! Scorbunny's teeth began to engulf in flames, allowing it to break the net, freeing Swampert, then Rotom. Ultra then takes out a rocket launcher. Eddie: How many weapons does he have? Team Rocket: WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!! (ping) Ultra reverts back to normal. Ultra: Good f(bleep)ing riddance! Sobble (singsongy): I finally get to be with a Trainer after being in a fucking lab my whole life! Scorbunny rolled his eyes. Sobble uses Attract on Scorbunny for fun, but Scorbunny (being male) dodges Attract knowing Sobble was female. Sobble: I'm a f(bleep)ing girl you know!!! Then shadows cover the area as a pair of glowing red eyes appear. The new Pokémon and Rotom shriek out loud in terror. Rotom hides in Elizabeth's hair, terrified. Sobble: WHAT IS THAT THING?! Rotom is still screaming from inside Elizabeth’s hair. The red eyes got closer and examined the new Pokémon as they sat there trembling in terror. Elizabeth: Rotom's terrified of you, you know that right. Leave it ALONE. She picks it up and comforts it, holding it away from the glowing red eyes. Scorbunny: Please don’t hurt us! Sobble: Same here! Sobble was immediately in love with Scorbunny and ran to hug it. Sobble: I LOVE YOU SO MUCH SCORBUNNY. Scorbunny was also in love with Sobble. Scorbunny blushed. Rotom (copying Sobble): I LOVE YOU SO MUCH DITTO! Ditto blushed. Elizabeth: You just embarrassed yourself in front of everybody. Scorbunny: Yeah... Rotom wanted to hold Ditto's hand but it was too embarrassed. It reached its little lightning bolt arm over, but hesitated when it saw everybody was watching. Especially one that has glowing red eyes. Rotom: Can..I..hold.. Ninja Dragonet: Please stop! The two screamed in terror and hugged onto each other. Both: Don’t yell at us! Ninja Dragonet slapped both of them. Elizabeth: Hey! You take that back! Now! Rotom just wants to hold its hand. To be continued: Angelift's Big Adventure! Major events *Elizabeth receives a Sobble, and is revealed to know Bubble Beam and Attract. *Ultra receives a Sobble. *Akeno receives a Scorbunny, and is revealed to know Fire Fang. *Anny begins her journey, and receives a Grookey. *Anny joins the group. Trivia *Elizabeth's Sobble is confirmed to be female in this episode. **Coincidentally, Akeno's Scorbunny is confirmed to be male in this episode. Characters Humans * Elizabeth * Akeno * Anny * Ultra * Glorysia * Professor * Eddie * Emily Pokémon *Rotom (Elizabeth's) *Ditto (Elizabeth's) *Manaphy (Storybook) *Phione (Storybook) *Sobble (Elizabeth's; new; debut) *Swampert (Akeno's) *Scorbunny (Akeno's; new) *Fennekin (Glorysia's; Skylinda) *Riolu (Glorysia's; Kestin) *Grookey (Anny's; new)